I just wanted to sleep
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: I wrote this for Creative writing class for a prompt call 4 visitors. It's Sara's day off and she wants to get some sleep.


Chelz Hawk

09/20/07

4th

I Just Wanted to Sleep

Sara Sidle, CSI 3 from the Las Vegas Crime Lab hadn't had a night off since she could remember. Towards the end of her shift a dead body had been found in a room at the Tangiers, but having the shift supervisor for a boyfriend allowed Sara to go home and get some rest instead of working through to her fourth straight shift. She tossed her chestnut brown hair into a ponytail, pulled her lanky limbs into as deep stretch and climbed into bed.

The noise of the doorbell echoed through the empty house. Sara grumbled as consciousness overcame her. She crawled out of bed and ventured down the stairs. She opened the door. The warm air caressed her bare arms and the scent of fresh cut grass filled her nose. Before her stood a man no taller than a blue city mailbox dressed in an avocado suit. His jet-black hair stuck out in odd directions under the dusty gray boulder atop his head. On his feet set a bright purple pair of loafers.

"Yess…" Sara was ready for this meeting to end long before it started.

"Well…well…he…hello…ma…ma'am…"The green creature stuttered in a voice that screeched like the squawk of a chicken.

"Can I help you, sir?" Sara yawned, leaning against the door, resting her head on her arms. The little man looked at Sara as if he was seeing her for the first time. His beady eyes flickered like fireflies in a jar.

"Ah…yes…yes, my name is Marlon Poindexter." The shrill squawk filled the air again. Sara sighed at the mention of his name alone. Marlon's twisted mouth dropped open revealing a set of teeth, similar to the rocks in the bottom of Lake Mead, covered in some green, unknown, plant- like substance. Sara fought to hold back her gasp.

"Ma'am, am I to assume that, that sigh indicates that my cause is not worthy of your attention?" The awkward fellow remarked with one knobby hand on his hip and a bony finger tapping the clef in his pointy chin. Sara groaned, wishing he'd just go away.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I just got off work after working three straight shifts, and after thirty six hours, I'm utterly exhausted. This is not the best time for you to preach to me about your cause. I just want to sleep." Sara begged. She quit listening as the human avocado began to rant. His skinny arms went flailing around his face, knocking the boulder from his head. Sara only shook her head and shut the door. She peered out the window until she watched Mr. Poindexter, scowl at the house; turn is long sharp nose to the sky, and storm off. _Thank goodness _she thought as she made her way back under the covers.

The evil noise filled the house once more, Sara reluctantly raised her head to look at the clock. _It's only been twenty minutes; he can't possibly be back to bug me yet._ Sara thought when she noticed the time. The bell chimed again.

"Coming" Sara said, more to herself than to whoever was waiting beyond the door. "If that's you Marlon, I swear…" Sara flung the door open to not find Marlon, but to find a guest she just disliked nearly as much. "Oh…uh…Lady Heather" surprise dripped from her words.

"Oh, CSI Sidle, Grissom mentioned you two had a thing" The middle aged dominatrix hissed. Sara scowled at the fit woman clad in all leather. Sara wondered how one woman could manage to wear more leather at one time than all the people at the annual biker conventions put together. Her boots rose to mid thigh and handcuffs hung from her belt.

"Gil, err, Grissom is not here right now, is there something I can help you with?" Sara questioned, growing more annoyed by the second. The woman standing opposite her flung her long, dark chocolate hair over her shoulder. Her evil green eyes honed in on Sara like a hawk on its prey.

"No dear Sara, I was just dropping by to thank him for arranging for me to meet my granddaughter." Lady Heather crooned while adjusting the top of her outfit. Sara glared at her. "I have a card, relax, you can have him, he thinks too much for me." The woman laughed to herself as she reached into the folds of her bizarre chained, strapped concoction of an outfit and pulled out a card. Sara ripped the card from her hand and nodded thanks to her. Lady Heather cocked a black well-manicured eyebrow and a slender hip to match, glaring at Sara once more before going on her way. Sara took note of the long whip hanging out of the back pocket of her boy shorts like a tail. After the large onyx hummer pulled out of the driveway, Sara hoped sleep would now be an option.

After Lady Heather's visiting Sara was so livid, sleep was impossible, but eventually her exhaustion took over, allowing for sleep just in time for the doorbell to ring once more. _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ Sara's brain yelled after being woken up for the third time by the persistent annoying noise. She made the trip down the stairs once more.

Sara hesitantly pulled the door open again, not sure what to expect. She was both relieved and peeved to find her senior co-worker Catherine Willows. The leggy red head kept her expectant stance as if waiting for something.

"Catherine, can I help you?" Sara wondered.

"Sara, it's your day off, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Catherine stated undoing the crime lab vest still on from shift. The open vest revealed her aqua blue tank top in stark contrast to her kaki slacks.

"I have been trying, but some reason I just can fit any in" Sara answered giving Catherine a look as if to say "duh". Catherine plucked the sunglasses from her face and nibbled on the earpiece.

"Uh, Cath, did you come all this way wake me up from sleeping, just to tell my I should be sleeping?" Sara was confused as to why she was still face to face with her co-worker on her day off.

"I had a file Griss wanted in my Tahoe and instead of going all the way back to the lab he asked me to drop it off here, in the mail box, but I saw your Tahoe and figured I see what you were up to. So can I come in?" Catherine explained. She tapped her booted toe on the concrete.

"Catherine, Gil doesn't want anyone in the new house yet, until we are finished decorating." Sara firmly told the thin older woman who was standing stiff with both hands on her hips. Her crystal blue eyes bore into Sara's deep brown ones.

"Your shift is over, you should go home, see Lindsey and get some rest" Sara suggested. Catherine wrinkled her brow and gave Sara a pointed look, then checked her watch.

"I guess it is early enough to see Lindsey before bed." Catherine thought of her daughter's hours. The woman nodded at Sara, handed her the file, and then turned towards her Tahoe.

Sara barely made it to the top of the stairs before the doorbell rang again. _This is ridiculous_ was her final thought before she furiously ran back down the stairs.

"WHAT…DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed angrily, flinging the door open once more. On the other side, Sara found her boyfriend, his eyes, as blue as the summer Nevada sky, filled with terror, his salt and pepper hair tussled from the long shift at work.

"Uh…I'm sorry Honey, I left my house key on the counter this morning." Gil Grissom stumbled though his words, trying to understand his girlfriend's anger. Grissom entered the house and shut the door. He shouldered off his jacket and hung it on the rack next to the door. Sara's eyes went from his tanned, bearded face, to his charcoal gray polo, down to his simple gray slacks and finally to his black work shoes which he was toeing off. Gil looked at his girlfriend, and noticed her heavy lids.

"Sara, did you sleep at all today?" The gentle man questioned.

"For a few minuets every here and again, but everyone decided they needed to stop by the house." Sara explained. Gil pulled her into his arms. She felt the softness of his shirt at he lifted her off her feet.

"Let's sleep" he whispered taking her to the bedroom and settling her into bed. As she snuggled up against his strong chest a question popped into her head.

"Gil?" she asked. He grunted in response. "How did Lady Heather get the address to the new house?"


End file.
